revenge is sick
by pouncival lover
Summary: not good loads of slash macavity getting revenge plz R&R.


ok this stoy is slash and is quite rubish so be worned

i do not own cats!!!!!!!!!

Right what can I do about that stupid kitten, my brothers and that black and white thing? I know I'll capture them, then torment my brothers, kill that black and white thing after making it suffer, and the kit, I don't know, we will see what happens with that one," macavity said as he lay on his back on the bed of pollicle fur, he sat up and made his way to the junkyard. On the way he met Mungo jerrie and Rumpleteazer, his semi- spies ( I say semi because the jellicles know that they work for Mac, so they try not to talk about plans when Mungo and Teazer are around) " aha, just the cats I wonted to see, you know the kitten that did the mating dance with Bomba," Mac received a nod from one and a look of concern from the other, " why so concerned Mungo, do you have feelings for the kit."

" no, I, I just don won ya to 'ert 'im, 'e is like a brother to me," Mungo jerrie did not like the kit that much or think of him in that way but Pouncival had been adopted by his parents and he had promised to keep him safe.

" any way, wha ya won us to do," Teazer said sensing that her mate was uncomfortable about Mac asking about the kitten.

" I need to get my own back for him mating with my mate, and I know that you can get him to mine, just put him in with the other kittens for now, ok,"

"ok," the two cats ran of to the junkyard and Mac strolled off behind them. When Mungo and Teazer got to the junkyard it was practically empty, all the cats that had homes were in them, all that were left was Misto, Alonzo, jelly, jenny and 4 kittens. Mungo jerrie walked over to Alonzo and distracted him whilst Teazer dragged pounce away from the group of kittens.

" 'ay, ya, won' come wit us, ya can 'elp us still stuff," rumple knew that this would make the kit come but did not count on the fact that another kitten was listening and followed them out of the junkyard. Mungo saw them leave and ran after them, a little way up the side walk Teazer could see Mac and turned off up an ally way. the other kitten wounded what was up a head and waited, when he realized it was macavity he froze.

" what are you doing out alone," macavity look down at the shivering tri color kitten. Suddenly, two paws landed on the shoulders of the kitten and Mungo's head landed next to the kits head.

" lets go tumble," Mungo pushed said cat towards the ally and lead him to Teazer and pounce.

Macavity continued on his journey thinking all the time what his plan was. He climbed up a pile of junk so as to over look the small number of cats that were left in the clearing. Jenny and jelly were doing something with a needle and some material, sitting on the TSE1 car, Alonzo was resting on the tier, he really was not good at being second in charge, and Misto was showing tricks to the two remaining kittens. The plan was set, as Misto was far away from Alonzo, Mac had time to run and grab him and knowing that jenny and jelly would just grab the kittens and that would be enough to wake Alonzo up. Then he would run and Alonzo would follow. So down he jumped startling the cats, he grabbed the kittenish shape of Misto and waited for everything ells to happen, sure enough the two queens grabbed the kittens and Alonzo jumped up and Mac ran, Alonzo followed. They ran to an abandoned house, through a hole in the window, where Alonzo was seized by two large cats. " ha, my dear little brother you still don't have a brain, take him to the basement, and don't worry I didn't for get you," he look down at the small tuxedo tom, he walked to the basement stairs, opened the door and chucked the tom down them. Misto tumbled down and hit the floor with a thud and lay there motionless, Alonzo crawled over and gathered him up in his arms and placed him on a group of newspapers. Back in the house macavity was ordering cats to go to Munkustrap and Tugger's houses, and bring them back. Meanwhile in the room of kittens, one kitten was not eating the food he was being given.

" you must eat," a pure white queen said as she offered the kitten a piece of posh cat crunches, " you are lucky kit, most kittens that are not Mac's or one of ours are killed."

" I know, I don't like that," pounce said to the queen, she turned to the other kittens that were sleeping.

" well this is all we have, so you will have to wait for Mungo to come back for something ells to eat," with that the door swung open and another kitten was throne in, " Mungo, where have you been," the queen said whilst calming the now startled kittens down.

" sorry I took, tum' wi' me to ge' stuff," Mungo said whilst chucking a bag at pounce, " 'ear it ya fave', chicken," Pouncival ripped open the bag and proceeded to eat, and tumble joined in.

" what are their names, they won't tell me," the queen had made her way over to the calico tom.

" well, tha' is Tumblebrutus, but call 'im tumble," he pointed at said cat, " an' tha' be Pouncival, pounce," the tom turned around and left the room but not before saying bye, " see ya griddle." Griddlebone then shut the door and took the bag from the two kittens.

" save some for another day."

There came a nock on the door, Munku's family was asleep so he new it was for him, " it's open," he assumed it was one of the jellicles complaining about Alonzo's being on guard, " I said it's open," he repeated when no one entered. He crept over to te cat flap and stepped through it. There was no one to be seen, so he walked down to the pavement, he could sense someone or something was there but he could not see them, " come out." with that he found himself surrounded by six scruffy cats, one of which was a queen, they all leaped on him simultaneously,. Munku tried to get them of so that he may have a chance to put up a proper fight but they had over powered him, he found himself slipping in to unconsciousness. When he awoke he found himself in a dark, cold and damp room, his eye's were a bit cloudy but he could make out the shape of his brother, Alonzo, sitting watching a hole in the floor above, then Munku looked down he saw a black kitten like shape curled up next to him; when his eye's had sorted them selves out he found it to be Misto, his best friend and cousin. " what you looking at 'lonzo."

" shhh I think I hear pounce, or tumble, I can't tell, they sound so similar, I think they are litter mates."

" they could be, I did find them together, where abouts do you hear them," Munku moved closer to his little brother, " yes that Is tumble, why are you hear? Why is tumble hear? And why is Misto hear?"

" I don't know why, but I do know how Misto and I came to be hear," Munku looked at him and asked silently to continue, " macavity pounced on Misto and ran of so I followed, he led me here where some cats pounced me and chucked me in here, then they chucked him down the stairs and he still hasn't woken up, any way what happened to you."

" six cats jumped me, I lost consciousness and here I am, hay that was pounce that time, how did they get here," there came a cough from the corner, and a tuxedo tom sat up, groaning and hissing in pain. The two older tom ran over to him and propped him up against the wall, just then the basement door swung open and macavity strolled in.

" so you finally woke up, now I can have my fun, here," he walked over to the three toms and put a bowl of water down, " why don't you attack, after all there is three of you, wait make that two and a half, the tux don't count as a whole one."

" if we did you would have twenty cats run in and help you, and why are we here and how did you get pounce and tumble," Munku said whilst taking up the bowl and handing it to Alonzo who then placed it to Misto's mouth, Misto lapped up the water.

" are they the kittens? If so, I got Mungo and Teazer to help, admittedly the smaller one was the one I wonted but hay now I get two, and I don't know what I am going to do with them, yet any way," he smirked then continued, " you and Alonzo are here because I won't own back for all the things you did to me when I was a kit and the pain you coursed at the ball, that thing is here 'cause he stopped my plan, you know when I took dad and he bought him back."

" ok, so why did you won't Pounce,"

" he mated with my mate, Bomba"

" she is not your mate, she is Tugger's, and he didn't mate with her, he don't know how to, he just sat on her, you actually thought I would let Bomba mate with an under age kitten?"

" wow calm down Munku, your scaring the thing,"

" would you stop calling me that, I have a name, and if I'm a thing, you're a thing," Misto had gained enough strength to sit on his knees.

" oh yeah, how you figure," macavity stopped and thought, " oh yeah, your uncle Busto's son." macavity turned to face the other way, he stood there thinking then there came clattering and crashing. The rum tum tugger was then dragged in to the basement, macavity seized his chance whilst Munku and Alonzo where distracted by their brother, he grabbed Mistoffelees and carried him off up the stairs, the door was then shut and the three brothers sat in the dark.

Misto kicked and scratched all the way to Macavity's office. There he was dropped on to a chair, " I was going to kill you," macavity began as he hopped on to the large leather chair, " but I won't, see I think I like you, and you are still young, still trainable," he studied Misto.

" what you mean? train me to do what? like me in what way?" Misto tucked his tail between his legs and then placed his paws over his tom - hood.

" I mean, you could become one of my Hench cats, you packed a few good punches on the way here, of course I could just kill you, it would be easier, and I like you like a queen, you just look so much like one," macavity got off the chair and grabbed the back of Misto's neck and took him through the door that went off of the room, in the new room there was a old bed. Macavity set about trying to seduce Misto and eventually managed to do so, pinning Misto face down on the bed, he kissed the back of Mistoffelees' neck, and pounded his ass. Meanwhile two kittens were fighting.

" pounce get of him, tumble say sorry,"

" why should I listen to you, you' r not my mu' ," tumble stopped when he received a punch from pounce, right on the jaw.

"because I am looking after you whilst you are here, James! Go get macavity, now!" Griddlebone shouted at the tom that stood guard at the door. James ran in to the room were macavity was, when he saw what was going on he looked away and coughed.

" erm, boss the two new kits are fighting and Grid don' know wa' to do," macavity stopped and sighed.

" it was just getting good, stay here and make sure he don't go no where." macavity leaped off of the bed and walked to the kitten room, there was no need to run, kittens can't kill each other, no matter how hard they tried. When he got there he was met with the sight of pounce straddling tumble and punching him, tumble trying desperately to block the punches. As for all the other kittens, they all were hiding behind griddle. " oi, stop," macavity walked over to the fight and plucked pounce off of the top of tumble, griddle then grabbed tumble. Macavity began spanking pounce, " next time if I say stop, stop," he said, " and the same goes for you he looked at tumble who was now being spanked by griddle.

In the basement every thing was being listened to. " poor pounce, having that brut spank him, and they don't like it when you spank them," tugger said whilst curing up in the corner.

" poor Pounce, poor Misto, don't for get rape is worst than a spank, and I should know, plus he never spanked them as hard as Munku does, they cry when he does it," Alonzo said quite harshly to the tugger.

" hay you two, pike down, I have a plan," the three cats gathered in a circle and whispered, " so its settled, we escape and then gather up the other jellicles and come back for the others."

" but won't kill pounce and tumble for helping? And what if we get caught escaping?" Alonzo always was a woos and the others knew.

" he won't kill them, stay with tugger and you will be ok, now is it settled?" Munku was answered with nods. Later that night when Munku was sure that all the cats were asleep, he got to work with the plan. " tugger," he whispered and when said cat stood next to him he pointed to the ceiling, tugger turned and Munku leaped on to his shoulders, " hay, pssss, pounce," the kitten awoke and searched for the cat that had spoke, " down hear you twit, listen we need you and tumble to start a fight, a big one,"

" you mean to say I can fight, you need to get your head sorted out,"

" oi, no cheek, start a fight and when a cat comes through the door come to the basement door and let us out, ok, go, now" he continued as he was put down by tugger. Pouncival walked over to tumble and kicked him, a scream was let out, one that woke most cats tumble then pounced but Pouncival got out of the way and tumble landed on another kitten. Soon all the kittens were fighting and griddle bone ran out the door to get help and Pounce seized his chance. When he got to the door, he pulled the bolt back and knocked on the door, the three toms that were in side made a dash for the exit and made it out without being seen; well so they thought but Mac had seen and he had also seen that it was Pounce that helped them. Once order had been regained Mac had all the kittens line up, blood dripping from noses, fangs and any wounds that had been acquired.

" who started it? What got you all involved?" Mac asked all the kittens that were now shaking with fear. " well?" he added when he got no answer.

" it was the two new kits," Griddlebone said when non still answered, " Pouncival the starter, then Tumblebrutus."

" good, now I have another reason to punish Pounce"

" what you mean" the queen said whilst grabbing the kit and placing him behind her.

" I mean, that he is in trouble for helping my brothers escape, now hand him over, I won't kill him, just ruff him up a bit, promise."

" promise," a nod from the ginger tom, " ok," she handed him the kitten and he took him to the room where Misto was. He chucked kitten on the floor and slammed the door behind him, he walked over to the kitten that put his arm up to protect his face, Mac began kicking the kit until he was satisfied tat the kit would do what ever he said, all the time Misto tried to get up to help, but was too weak. When macavity stopped he ordered Pounce to get on to the bed and he followed, when on the bed Pounce hid behind Misto who had managed to sit up.

" he can't protect you, he can't even stand up, come hear, now or you'll get another beating, do you hear me?" Pounce obeyed, he sat in front of macavity who twirled his claw and pounce turned around.

" you leave him be," Misto had managed to stand on all fours, "he is just a kitten, you fat brut." Macavity laughed and sent a lightning like bolt from his hands that hit the tuxedo tom so hard that he was throne off the bed, and in to a heap on the floor. Macavity crawled over the kitten, pounce was so small compared to any other cat Macavity had done this to, that to get in the right position he had to crouch his back end down a bit and could not take a hold of the scruff of the neck, so he just placed a paw over the kittens shoulder and held one of the kittens paws down. He kissed the ears of pounce, as he would normally kiss the neck but pounces small size made this in possible, then he penetrated, coursing the kitten to scream, he proceeded to rock his pelvis back and forth, gently at first then got harder and more forceful. A good few minutes went by, and macavity couldn't hold it any more he let the cum shot in side the kitten that had given up trying to resist and pulled out. Pounce fell to the bed and began to cry. Macavity left the room to give more orders and Misto awoke, he hopped on to the bed and picked the kitten up and rocked him back and forth whispering sweet word in his ear, Pounce snuggled up and fell in to slumber.

tell me what you thought and then tell me what yoyu wont next.


End file.
